One Fateful Day
by Deadly Beauty
Summary: Uh...It's a K/18 about Marron being born. Kinda sad but it's got a happy ending. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me. But if you want you can have my little sister for free.

A/N: Man are little sisters annoying!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was just trying to get this finished and she wouldn't leave me alone. "Kylie what's this?" and "Kylie how do you do that?". It's so infuriating.

Anyway, about the story, It's a fic about Krillen and 18 Duh! I had a dream about this (How freaky is that), so I decided to turn it into a fic, it's kinda weird and maybe a little sad but it all works out all right in the end J J . Anyway on with the fic............... 

One Fateful Day...

"18 wake up" said Krillen as he gently tapped 18 on the shoulder. 18 groaned and rolled over, burying her face in the pillow.

"Go away, it's too early". 

"Fine if you want to stay in bed all day, then by all means do, but I'm going to the Capsule Corp, so you'll have to stay in bed all by your self" said Krillen. 18 opened one eye and looked at her husband then at the clock, it was almost 8.30. She sat up a little and rested her hands on her swollen abdomen.

"And how are you today fire-fly?" asked Krillen and he poked at 18's belly.

"Krillen do you mind? That is rather annoying" said 18 as she rubbed her eye.

"Sorry babe" apologised Krillen. 18 smiled sleepily at Krillen, he looked terrible first thing in the morning, but then again, so did she.

"Why don't you go start breakfast and I'll be down soon ok" suggested 18.

"Sure thing" said Krillen and he kissed 18 on the cheek, jumped out of bed, grabbed his house robe and left the room. 

20 minutes later 18 strode into the kitchen dressed in a pair of shorts and a blue tee-shirt, she hated what she was wearing, but she was 8 months pregnant, so she didn't really have much choice.

"You're just in time" said Krillen as he put two plates on the table.

"Mmm, that smells fantastic, where's mine?' asked Oolong as he walked into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Sorry Oolong, I only cooked enough for me and 18" said Krillen.

"And even if there was more, you wouldn't be getting any" said 18.

****

At about 11 o'clock, Krillens air car pulled up outside the Capsule Corp. Krillen and 18 got out the car and walked toward the front door, Bulma opened it before they even got there. Trunks was sitting on her hip, his face covered in food that had failed to make it into his mouth.

"Uncle Krillin" said the 3 year old when he saw Krillen making his way towards the house. Bulma put the toddler on the ground and he made his way over to Krillen.

"Hiya Trunks" said Krillen as he scooped the little boy up and put him on his shoulders.

"Come on in guys" said Bulma and she ushered her friends into the house. Trunks disappeared for a few minutes but then he came back with a box full of trucks and cars.

"Wanna play uncle Krillen?" he asked.

"Sure" replied Krillen and he got down on the floor and began to play. 18 watched on happily from the couch.

"He's gonna make a great dad" said Bulma.

"I know, he's such a natural" agreed 18.

"So how are you going?" asked Bulma.

"My insides are sorer than usual, but apart from that I'm ok" replied 18

"Is that the only symptoms you've been having?"

"Only a little dizziness and some nausea" said 18. Krillen looked up.

"18 that's a bit of an understatement, you fell down the stairs yesterday" he said. 18 shot Krillen a glare that basically said shut up or else.

"That was a one off, and I didn't fall all the way" said 18.

**** 

Later that afternoon Krillen and 18 were sitting in the car, when 18 grabbed onto her stomach and started to gasp for air, Krillen immediately stopped the car.

"Babe, what's wrong?" asked Krillen frantically. The tears were pouring down 18's face, she was clearly in a huge amount of pain and she was only able to gasp out a few words.

"I don't know?".

"Hang on sweetheart, I'll get you to the hospital" said Krillen and he took off up the street. 

Luckily there was a hospital about 10 minutes away, so Krillen took her there. He ran into the emergency room, holding 18 gently in his arms.

"Somebody help my wife" Krillen demanded. The nurse behind the counter got up and ran around to the other side.

"We need some help in here" she called out at the top of her lungs, within second the emergency room was flooded with doctors and nurses. They put 18 on a hospital bed and rushed her off down the hall, but when Krillen tried to follow, they wouldn't let him.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm sure you'll be able to see your wife soon" said the only nurse who was left in the room. Krillen sat down in an uncomfortable chair and the nurse sat beside him.

"My name's Tali, can I get you anything?" she asked. Krillen shook his head.

"No thanks"

"Well I need you to fill out these admittance forms for you wife" said Tali. Krillen took the clipboard and began to fill in 18's details.

Name: Android 18

Age: - (Krillen wasn't exactly sure, so he left that space blank)

Sex: Female

Next Of Kin: Krillen

Next Of Kins Relationship With Patient: Husband

Emergency Contact: Bulma Briefs

Emergency Contact Number: 555-091-843

Krillen sighed and handed the clipboard back to Tali.

"Thank-you, if you need me. I'll just be over there" she said and she went and sat behind the desk.

Over the next 3 and a half-hours, Krillen watched many people come an go from the emergency room. There were mothers who were bringing their injured children in and men who'd fallen off the roof trying to fix it, there was even one guy who had gotten his finger chopped off by the lawn mower, how he managed to do that was beyond Krillen. Yet everyone who had come in so far, had left safe and sound no more than 45 minutes later. 

It was almost 6 o'clock when Krillen decided to call home to tell Roshi he might not be home.

He picked up the phone and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello Kame house Oolong speaking" greeted Oolong.

"Hi Oolong, it's Krillen, can I please speak with Master Roshi, it's urgent" said Krillen

"Sure thing buddy" said Oolong and the line went quiet.

"Hey Krillen, are you going to be back soon, we're all hungry and your wife is the only one around here who can cook anything decent" complained Roshi.

"That's why I'm calling, I don't think we'll be home tonight sorry, 18's in hospital, we've been here for almost 4 hours already" explained Krillen

"What's wrong with her?' asked Roshi.

"I don't know, they wont let me see her" replied Krillen.

"Well I wish you best of luck and I'll talk to you whenever" said Roshi and he hung up the phone.

Krillen put the phone back on the hook and walked over to where Tali was.

"Do you know how my wife is?" he asked

"I'm sorry, she's still in surgery" replied Tali.

"Surgery, no one told me she went into surgery" said Krillen

"I tried to tell you, but you were off in you own little world, the surgeons are saying they should be in the theatre for about another hour and a half" said Tali kindly.

"What about the baby, they do know my wife's pregnant right" demanded Krillen, he was tyring hard not to yell, but not doing a very good job

"They got to your daughter in time, she's in a humidy crib" said Tali. Krillen's eyes lit up, he was a dad.

"Can I see her?" he asked hopefully

"You can't I'm sorry, she's very small and fragile and the doctors are running some tests on her, I hope you understand" replied Tali.

"Sure, I understand" said Krillen quietly and he went and lay down on the couch, pretty soon he fell asleep

****

"Krillen, Krillen are you awake?" came the voice of a female, it was a familiar voice. Krillen opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was blue.

"Bulma? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, Krillen, I came as soon as I heard" said Bulma. Krillen sat up and Bulma sat down next to him.

"You don't need to be here, it's late, you need to be at home with your family and I need to be here with mine" said Krillen.

"Hey, Vegeta can take care of Trunks, of that I'm sure, right now I'm here to look after you" said Bulma. Krillen looked at the clock, it was just after 9pm.

"Will you just wait here for one second?" said Krillen

"Sure" said Bulma. Krillen went over to Tali.

"Can I see my wife yet?" he asked, he was beginning to get mad

"Yep, you can see her now, but she's in the Intensive Care Unit, so you will only be able to view her through the glass window" explained Tali. Krillen nodded his head, he didn't care if he had to look at her through a telescope from the other side of town as long as he got to see her.

"Can my friend come to?" asked Krillen

"Sure" replied Tali.

Tali lead Krillen and Bulma down many corridors and up an elevator then down some more corridors and soon the came to a set of double door with a sign on top that read 'Intensive Care Unit'. Tali turned to face Krillen and Bulma.

"Now, we're about to go into the ICU, so we have to be quiet" she said. Once inside the mood changed completely, there were doctors everywhere and there were about 15 rooms all with glass windows. Soon Tali stopped.

"Your wife's in there," she said 'if you need me, you know where I am" she continued then she walked off. Krillen rested his head on the cool glass window and looked into the room.

"That's not 18 in there, it can't be. She's covered with tubes and wires" said Krillen, he was so overwhelmed that he began to cry. Bulma rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right, just let it all out" said Bulma. Krillen fell to the ground in a heap and bawled his eyes out. Bulma pressed her fingers against the glass.

"C'mon 18, Krillen needs you, you have to get through this". Just then Bulma noticed that there was a doctor in the room, she tapped on the glass and she looked up, then she walked out the room.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Bulma read her nametag it said Dr. Brown.

"Hi doctor brown, I was wondering if you could tell me what was is wrong with my friend?" asked Bulma

"Well, we think that one of her cybernetic enhancements may have burst and that caused major internal problems" said Dr. Brown. Krillen stood up and wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"What problems?" he asked. Dr. Brown looked at her clipboard.

"Her left lung collapsed and we had to treat that and we had to remove one of her kidneys, she also had to have an emergency Caesarean, it was major surgery" explained Dr. Brown. Krillen nodded his head.

"Can I go in there?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, not until her condition has stabilised at least a little" said the doctor.

"Well then can I see my daughter?"

"You'll have to ask the people in the nursery" said Dr. Brown and she walked off.

"Uh Bulma, where's the nursery?" asked Krillen. Bulma shrugged her shoulders and walked off, Krillen took one last glance at his wife and followed her.

After 10 minutes they finally found the ward they were looking for.

"Ah, here we are" said Bulma. Krillen sighed and followed Bulma into the ward. They walked up to the desk and A man nurse greeted them.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked.

"The lady in the intensive care ward told me to come here to see my daughter" replied Krillen.

"I don't suppose you have a name do you?" he asked again. Krillen shook his head.

"That's ok," said the man "what's the mothers name?".

"18" said Krillen. The nurse looked at Krillen strangely then began to search through his files.

"Your daughter's still in the humidy but if you ask the nurse just in that room there, she'll take you to see her ok".

"Ok thanks very much" said Krillen and he and Bulma went into the room the nurse pointed to. Inside it was quiet, except for the constant beeping of the machines. Krillen spotted a nurse looking at a clipboard and he walked up to her.

"Um excuse me?". She turned around and looked down at Krillen.

"Yes" she said.

"The nurse out there told me you might be able to take me to see my daughter" said Krillen politely.

"Your daughter is in the humidy crib right?" asked the nurse.

"Yeah, that's right" replied Krillen.

"Ok, follow me this way". Krillen and Bulma followed the lady out the room, down the hall and then into another room.

"Your daughter is just over there" she said, then she walked off. Krillen walked over to the small glass case and looked in. His baby was only very small and it looked like the tubes and wires would squash her. But she was still beautiful.

"Krillen she's gorgeous" said Bulma as she looked down into the box. The baby didn't have much hair, but the little bit that was there was blonde, she didn't have a noes and since the baby was asleep Krillen couldn't tell what colour her eyes were.

"She looks just like her mother" said Krillen proudly.

"Does master Roshi know about this?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah" replied Krillen "I called him earlier". Krillen pulled up a chair and sat down next to the crib. Soon footsteps could be heard and another nurse walked into the room.

"Are you the baby's father?" she asked. Krillen stood up and held out his hand.

"Yes, I'm her father" he said. The lady shook Krillens hand and he sat back down, the nurse got a chair and sat down beside him. No one noticed when Bulma left the room.

"First of all I'd like to say congratulations, your daughter is beautiful" said the nurse.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Krillen

"She's going to be just fine, she'll have to stay in there for a few days, but then you'll be able to hold her" explained the nurse. Krillen breathed a great sigh of relief.

"Thank you, thank-you so very much" said Krillen, the nurse smiled warmly at him then walked out the room. Krillen rested his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes

****

Bulma made sure no one was in the room before she walked in, she sat on the edge of the bed and took hold of one of 18's pale hands, a tear slipped down her cheek. 

"18, I don't know if you can hear me or not but I'm gonna tell you anyway. Your baby was born, it's a girl, and she's so beautiful 18. Krillens so happy he's with her now," said Bulma, she paused, as if waiting for a response but when none came she continued to talk. "18 you've got to get better, Krillen would be lost without you. Your a fighter 18, I know you can bet this and we're all here for you so don't think we not." Bulma wiped some more tears off her face.

"Your not supposed to be in here" came a deep voice, Bulma spun around and saw a grim looking doctor she stood up and wiped her hand on her pants.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to my friend" she apologised.

"I understand," said the doctor "but Mrs.18 is in a delicate state at the moment, and so she's wide open for infections so until she's a little stronger I'm afraid you'll have to stay out" he explained. Bulma took one last look at her friend "Keep on fighting 18" she said, then she walked out. Once she was outside the ICU she saw Krillen.

"Krillen I have to go home, it's getting pretty late" she said.

"Ok" said Krillen. Bulma gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Stay strong ok, both of them are going to be just fine, I know it".

"Thanks Bulma, you really are a great friend" said Krillen. Bulma waved goodnight to Krillen and walked off, Krillen went in the other Direction. He went downstairs into the cafeteria and got him self a cup of coffee then he went into the main waiting room, found a comfy couch and fell asleep.

****

3 days later Krillen was sitting with the baby when Chi-chi walked into the room, she was holding on to Goten with one arm and the other was holding a bag, Gohan walked into the room after her. Krillen looked up at his friends and smiled.

"Hi guys" greeted Krillen

"How are you?" asked Chi-chi as she gave Goten his teddy, he sat down on the floor and began to chew on its ear.

"I'm ok," replied Krillen "they said the baby can come out of the humidy crib today". Chi-chi put all the stuff she was holding on the ground and went to have a look at Krillens daughter, she wasn't hooked up to any monitors anymore and her eyes were open, the were black, just like Krillen's.

"Oh, she so beautiful," cooed Chi-chi "does she have a name?"

"18 and I are going to choose one as soon as 18 gets well again" said Krillen

"How is she?" asked Chi-chi. Krillen shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly don't know, they won't let me inside her room to see her".

"I'm sorry about 18, I hope she gets well soon" said Gohan. Krillen looked at his 14 year old friend and smiled.

"Thanks buddy". Gohan went over to the bag, which was beside Goten and pulled out a little pink bear.

"This is for the baby," he said "it's from me and mum and Goten". Krillen took the teddy and smiled.

"Thanks you guys, that was really nice of you" said Krillen. Gohan peered into the crib and looked at the baby.

"She's pretty small" he said.

"Uh-huh, but she's healthy, so I don't care" said Krillen. Soon a nurse walked into the room, Bulma walked in right after her, Trunks looked like he was about to fall asleep in her arms.

"Hi everyone" said Bulma quietly, she didn't want to wake the other babies on the ward. She put Trunks down in the nearest empty chair and went to stand next to Krillen. Krillen looked up at the nurse and she just nodded her head.

"You can take your daughter out now if you wish" she said. Krillen didn't need to be told twice, he stood up and gently slid open the door of the crib. Then he took his baby out and held her for the first time. He was so happy that he had to sit down because he thought his legs were going to give way and he couldn't help it when a few tears slipped down his cheeks. In that case, neither could Chi-chi or Bulma.

"If only your mummy was awake to see you," said Krillen "she'd be so proud, but don't worry, she'll be all better soon." He kissed the top of the baby's half bald head and held her close. He was having a bit of a hard time believing something so small yet so perfect could possibly belong to him, it was a true miracle. Krillen looked up just a Tali walked into the room, she'd been stoping by every time she did a shift.

"Oh they let you hold her" squealed Tali.

"Yep" said Krillen, he looked at Bulma.

"Would you like to hold her?" he asked. Bulma jumped at the chance to hold the infant while Krillen went into the hall to talk to Tali.

"How's 18?" he asked

"Stable," replied Tali simply "they might let you in her room tomorrow maybe the next day". Krillen's shoulders slumped, he had really wanted to see 18 today. It was tearing him up inside not being able to be near her. It was the most horrible feeling her had ever experienced and while he was doing a good job keeping calm around his friends, when he was alone, watching his wife from the other side of the glass, he was a mess.

"But hey look on the bright side, you get to be with your daughter". Krillen smiled at the thought of his baby, he still couldn't believe it, his baby, he just wished she'd been born under more happier circumstances. 

****

Krillen walked into the ICU, one of the nurses greeted him, he'd become quiet well known over the last few days.

"Good morning" greeted the nurse. Krillen smiled and hoped it didn't look as fake as it felt.

"Hi" he said.

"I have some good news" said the nurse. Krillen looked at him quizzically.

"What?" he asked.

"You're allowed to go in and see you wife". Finally, after a whole week of waiting he was allowed in, Krillen ran off down the hall. When he arrived at 18's door he stopped. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times and walked into the room. The first thing he heard was the beeping of the machines. Krillen walked over to 18 and looked at her, she looked pale and lifeless.

"18, I'm so sorry, this was all my fault," said Krillen, he bent down and kissed 18 on the cheek "I love you so much 18, I love everything about you your the most wonderful women I've ever met. I'm nothing with out you". Krillen chocked back sobs and he gently squeezed 18's hand.

Krillen wasn't exactly sure how long he had been in 18's room, whether it had been minutes or hours.

"Are you alright?" asked Bulma as she entered the room.

"No, not really" replied Krillen as he brushed a few strands of blonde hair off of 18's face. Bulma sighed and sat down next to her friend. Krillen began to cry he wasn't embarrassed or ashamed to show how he felt. He'd always wore his emotions out where everyone could see them and now was no different.

"Bulma, what if she doesn't make it?" said Krillen as he wiped at his eyes, but it was no use, the tears kept on coming.

"Don't think like that, she will make it I bet she'll wake up any day now, just you wait and see," said Bulma. "Now, I don't think it's doing you much good being cooped up in here, why don't you go take a quick walk outside" she suggested. Krillen decided that Bulma was probably right, a walk would help to clear his head a little, he kissed 18 on the cheek one last time then left the room.

"You better not make a liar out of me 18" said Bulma then she went to find Chi-chi.

****

Krillen looked up at the blue sky, there were a few grey clouds scattered here and there it would probably rain later. He sat on the nearest bench and rested his head in his hands. Maybe Bulma wasn't right this time, being outside didn't make him feel any better, it just made him feel cold, so he stood up and went back inside. He was on his way to the elevator when he spotted the gift shop, so he went in. Krillen brought 18 a bunch of brightly coloured flowers and a necklace with a crucifix that was made up of 5 small blue jewels. Krillen payed for his goods and headed back to 18's room. When he got back, Bulma was gone something for which he was somewhat grateful, while it was good to be surrounded by friends, sometimes he just needed to be alone. Krillen put the flowers in a vase and sat next to 18, he pulled the necklace out of his pocket and dangled it between his fingers.

"18, I don't know if you believe in God or not, but I thought maybe if you wore this then he would know that you needed his help" said Krillen as he put it around 18's neck. He sat with 18 until eventually he fell asleep

****

18's eyes were heavy, so heavy in fact that she almost gave up trying to open them completely, but after a few more tries she finally managed to see something, it was just blurry smudges of course, but it was better than nothing.

"K-Kril" she tried to call to her husband, but it hurt too much to continue. 18 felt warm hands clasp her own, she smiled drowsily, but when the person spoke she was surprised, that wasn't Krillen talking to her, it was a woman.

"Where's Krillen" 18 whispered.

"I'll go and get him" said the voice and the unknown figure rushed out the room.

Krillen was feeding the baby a bottle of milk when Bulma ran into the nursery, she was gasping for air. Krillen was immediately worried, he handed the baby to the nurse and rushed over to Bulma. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, the fear in his voice was obvious.

"Nothing," panted Bulma "18's awake". She had barely finished the sentence before Krillen had disappeared down the hall.

By the time someone came back into the room, 18 could see somewhat better, she could tell what she was looking at, but the edges were still a little fuzzy.

"18" called Krillen as he burst into the room, he ran over to the bed and hugged her tightly, he had never ever been happier to see his wife.

"Krillen, why are you crying?" asked 18.

"I'm just so happy that you're ok, for a while there I didn't think you were going to make it" replied Krillen. Bulma came into the room, followed by a team of doctors, who ran a few scans on 18, they unhooked all the un-necessary machines but left in a few, including the tube in 18's throat. Suddenly there was a look of pure panic in 18's eyes.

"Where is my baby" she gasped. Krillen simply smiled at her.

"Don't worry honey, the baby was born almost 2 weeks ago, it's a girl". 18 looked at Krillen then leaned over and kissed him, totally forgetting that Bulma was in the room.

"I want to see her" she said.

"Ok, I'll be right back, don't do anything stupid ok" said Krillen and he left. Bulma came and sat down where Krillen had been.

"You're lucky you know, you very almost didn't survive this," said Bulma. 18 looked at Bulma strangely as she continued on with the story of the past 2 weeks. " You had serious internal problems, one of your parts exploded due to the pressure the baby was putting on it, your lung collapsed and you lost a kidney, you were in surgery for close to 6 hours".

"Does Krillen know about all of this?" asked 18

"Of course he does, he has only gone home about 3 times in the entire 2 weeks, he got you this so God would know you needed his help" replied Bulma as she touched the crucifix dangling off 18's neck. The door swung open and both women looked up to see Krillen pushing a small cot on wheels into the room. He gently lifted out the baby and handed her to 18.

"She's so tiny," were 18's first words. "But she's absolutely perfect". 18 felt a tear of pure joy slip down her cheek, it fell off her chin and onto the baby's little head, 18 managed a small laugh through her tears.

"Did you name her yet?" she asked.

"I thought we could do that together" replied Krillen.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me" said Bulma. Krillen and 18 sat in silence for a few minutes. 18 marvelling over her baby and Krillen thanking God that 18 was better.

"What about Marron?" suggested 18.

"Marron? You do know that's the name of my ex" said Krillen

"Yeah, so. It's a nice name, that's all" said 18.

"It is a nice name isn't it" said Krillen.

"So it's decided, our daughters name is Marron" said 18. She looked down at the baby in her arms, she was asleep. 18 handed Marron back to Krillen and he put her in the cot.

About 10 minutes later Bulma and Chi-chi walked into the room.

"Look who I found outside" said Bulma.

"Hi" said 18 quietly, she was feeling tired and sore.

"How are you feeling?" asked Chi-chi.

"Tired and sore," replied 18. She rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes "I want to thank you guys".

"What for?" asked Bulma.

"For looking after Krillen when I was sick" said 18.

"Think nothing of it" said Chi-chi.

"But it means a lot to me, I don't know how to thank you" said 18, she was just about asleep. Krillen brushed some hair off 18's head and smile down at her lovingly.

"Get some sleep" he said but 18 didn't reply, she was already sleeping.

"C'mon guys" said Bulma and she lead everyone out the room.

****

A few weeks later, Krillen was lying in bed. 18 was sleeping beside him. He smiled as he watched her sleep, she was like an angel, no, she was an angel and Krillen considered himself the luckiest man in the universe to be able to love her. 18 slowly opened her crystal blue eyes and focused them on Krillen.

"Go to sleep, it's late" she said.

"But I'm not tired"

"Well I am" said 18 "so go to sleep"

"But I'm not tired" Krillen repeated himself.

"Krillen you sound like a little child. If you don't go to sleep right now, I'm going to make you go to Marron every time she cries for the next 3 weeks and I'll make you change all her dirty nappies" said 18. Krillen didn't really mind changing nappies or getting up 6 times a night but he did know that 18 needed her sleep, so he wrapped his arms around 18 and shut his eyes.

"Goodnight" he said.

"Goodnight" 18 mumbled back. But they were destined not to get any sleep, because about 5 minutes later the high pitched crying of a newborn could be heard from down the hall.

"Shut that kid up, some of us are tyring to sleep" shouted Oolong, 18 laughed sleepily, Oolong's room was right next to Marrons. She rolled over and climbed out of bed.

"Mummy's coming".

18 scooped Marron out of the bassinette and put her on the change table.

"What's wrong, do you need a fresh nappy?" But no, Marron's nappy was clean.

"You must be hungry" said 18 and she picked Marron up and went downstairs into the kitchen to get a bottle of milk. Marron sucked hungrily at the end of the bottle, but 18 barely noticed, she was trying not to fall asleep at the kitchen table, that would be a disaster. But no matter how tired she was feeling she wouldn't have traded this for anything, because to have a family as wonderful and loving as she did was a true miracle and she wouldn't ever want to change anything.

The End.

A/N: NOW GO AND REVIEW, PLEASE GO AND REVIEW, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME.

Hey guess what???, The story that I've been writing **BY HAND** since the 15th of January 2001 is 264 pages long. I feel so proud J .


End file.
